I Hope You Didn't Change
by Makorra Family 4EVER
Summary: She was taken away by the White Lotus for training. She ran away to get away from a terrifying fact. 14 years later, Ravia wanders through the mall and bumps into the Bending Brothers and the Sato heiress in a cafe, mistaken to be Korra. After hearing her twin's name and tons of questions, she goes to the island and reencounters the sister she knew 14 years ago. Full summary inside
1. Introduction

**Hey, 'sup, you guys, hope you had a nice holiday! So, I just came up with a nice idea for a fanfiction and decided to get it down before i forgot about it, because, as most of you who have read my stories, I am a ****_very_**** forgetful person, so, please read! I'm quite satisfied so far, so I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

Full Summary

She was taken away at the age of four by the White Lotus for training. She ran away at the age of 13 in fear of seeing her sister as a complete stranger later on. With Ravia gone, all Korra can think about is how much her twin might have changed. With Korra gone, all Ravia can think about is how good it would feel to see her twin without a change. 14 years later, Ravia wanders around the mall in Republic City, only to bump into the Fabulous Bending Brothers and the Sato heiress in a jewelry shop, mistaken to be her twin sister. After the mention of Korra's name and a dump load of questions, Ravia goes with the trio to Air Temple Island – and reencounters the sister she knew 14 years ago.

* * *

Introduction

"What's that sound, Korra?"

"I dunno, Ravi. It might be the White Lotus."

"Probably. I remember when you destroyed the wall last night."

"It was an entrance, okay?"

"Korra, it's time to go!"

"Coming, Howl!"

"I'm really gonna miss you, Kor."

"Me too, Ravi. But Master Katara said that I can still visit for the holidays and Summer Break!"

"Cool! But will you still be at school?"

"I hope so."

"Let's go, Korra!"

". . ."

". . ."

"I have to go now."

"I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I know."

"Korra, Katara's waiting, sweetie."

"I'll see you soon, Ravi."

"Bye, Korra."

"Bye, Ravi."

Escorted by her mother, four-year-old little Korra took her mother's hand, and as she was walking out to the White Lotus, she gave her four-year-old twin sister, Ravia, a sad look over her shoulder. Korra hesitated getting on the snow mobile. With tears in her eyes, she quickly turned around and crushed her twin sister in a strong hug, her sister equally as strong as they squeezed the living daylights out of each other, never wanting to let go. They were part of the same heart – one girl wouldn't want to live without the other.

"Love you, little sis," Korra whispered.

"Love you back, big sis," Ravi whispered back. They finally let go and both sprinted the opposite direction of the other, both wanting the pain of separation to be gone. Ravi went straight to the room she shared with her sister and cried her heart out as she held the locket with the water tribe emblem that was given to her close to her chest. Inside was a picture of her and her sister. And with her gone, that would be the only image of her until Christmas, which was in eight months.

Once Korra was given her room in the compound, she gave out a very quiet "thank you" to the White Lotus Guard. He shut the door, and immediately, Korra ran to her new bed and cried the tears that she was able to hold back until now. As her continuous sobs went on, she reached into her bag and pulled out a picture of her and her sister in front a ginormous snow castle they made with their water bending. As she looked at the picture, she cried harder. With leaving her twin sister behind, she was a wreck. Even though she only knew her for four years, she understood her more than anybody. And because she was the older sister, Ravia no longer had a shoulder to cry on, or someone to play with, or someone to talk to when she needed help. Korra had to take on the responsibility of being the older twin, but because the spirits had to choose her to be Aang's successor, she had to throw that in the dust and abandon the only friend she ever known. The only difference is that Ravia didn't know what was going on with her sister. All she knew is that she was completely torn as she cried herself to sleep, vowing to keep the only thing left of her sister with her at all costs.

* * *

Ravia sat up instantly with tears streaming down her face. She's been haunted by the exact same dream for a little over a week and she couldn't help but think that every time she saw that dream, her sister was somehow changing. But the 13-year-old girl didn't want to believe that her Avatar of a goofy twin sister was maturing. For the past nine years, that was all Korra ever was during her visits – a complete goofball. And that was her favorite part of Korra. But Ravia couldn't take the pain anymore. She grabbed a bag full of clothes and fresh food. She knew that her parents would want to know where she was in the morning, so to save their panic, she left a note on her bed:

_-Mom, Daddy, Korra,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you this in person, but I've been having a repetitive dream of when I was four and when Korra was taken away by the White Lotus for the past week and a half. And every time I see that dream, I feel like she's changing. But I don't want her to change. I don't want her to become mature. Her goofiness is probably the best part about her and seeing that go away is like her leaving all over again. That's all I've ever known about her since she left._

_If anything has ever helped me calm down or take away the pain, it's running away. But this time, it's permanent. Don't try to send a search party for me because being brought home will only increase the pain. I've already been through so much pain since Korra was whisked away. Haven't I already had enough of it?_

_Korra, I'm so sorry that I can't see you again, but it's too much to think about. I can't stand the fact that you might have matured since your last visit. Running away is the only thing that can keep that away from me. As much as I want to stay, I can't. Seeing you as a complete stranger will just tear me apart even more. I know that we made a promise to stick together when we were kids, but ever since we found out you were the Avatar, that promise sort of faded away after nine long years of being apart. I'm sorry. But a yearly visit isn't going to help me._

_I'm sorry, Korra. I really am. I just hope you'll be forgiving enough to understand. I love you, big sis – I really do. But the lingering pain of being away from you will always be there. But you know what they say – if you let go of the ones you love, your fates will either lead you back to one another, or they stay distant forever. I know that I'll see you again – someday._

_-Ravia_

With one last look at her room, she climbed out the window and ran off across the flat tundra to the docks to a cargo ship heading for Republic City. Her 20-year-old cousin would be happy to take her in.

Before Ravia got on the ship, she took a glance at the White Lotus compound over her shoulder for a split second and looked away, blinking back tears as she held the pendant of her locket – she needed to be strong, for Korra's sake.

"I'm sorry, sis," she whispered. She ran onto the ship and was off to Republic City, not returning home any time soon.

* * *

Korra continuously punched her punching bag with furiousness. She heard that her sister had run away last night, so she took her anger out at her punching bag in her gym. Her final blow sent the bag flying at the wall. With that, she plopped on the mat on her back.

"Why did you have to leave, Ravi? I thought you promised me you wouldn't change. At least not like this," she whispered. As she thought about it more, Korra realized that she wouldn't be able to prevent that, but she could still find her. She lay in her gym, thinking about how it would be like to see her matured younger twin sister. Not wanting to think about it anymore, she stood up and went to the kitchen for lunch. Before she left, she took a glance over her shoulder at the rather large gym.

"I'll find you, Ravi. With me being older that the two of us, even if was a minute older, I still made a promise to myself to keep you safe. And I intend to keep that promise. I'll find you someday, Ravi – someday," she muttered to herself. With that, she walked out of her gym, knowing that every single word she said was true.

* * *

**Well, that was . . . pretty angsty. BTW, Ravia's name is pronounced as (RAH-vee-uh) and her nick name is pronounced like (RAH-vee) like the little boy in "Jessie", just in case if you like to pronounce things properly and thought it was pronounced like (RAY-vee-uh) and (RAY-vee). Anyway, i hope you enjoyed the introduction. I also finished the first chapter, so if you likey, please read on! R&R, please!**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra". Belongs to Mike and Bryan. The only thing I own is the plot of this story and Ravia.**


	2. A Past Unknown

**Okay, peeps, this is the first chapter. Enjoy it while it lasts!**

* * *

"Ah! Home, sweet home!" Korra said as she twirled in the snow.

"I still can't believe that you spent your entire life living in an icy winter wonderland – it's _freezing_ down here!" a boy with amber eyes and a red scarf stated as he shivered slightly. This boy's name is Mako. He just turned 19 three days ago, he's a fire bender, and has the wonderful honor of being the mighty Avatar's Korra's boyfriend. Korra laughed as she walked over to him.

"Well, that's sort of new, considering the fact that you're a _fire_ bender," she said as she nudged him with her elbow. He rolled his eyes at her as two other teenagers came from the ship behind them.

"She's got a point, Mako. It's kinda . . . odd to see someone with a warm body temperature cold," a boy with forest green eyes said as he put an elbow on Mako's shoulder. This boy's name is Bolin. He's 16-years-old, an earth bender, and is Mako's little brother.

"It's true; Bolin told me stories about how you would give him your coat and sometimes your scarf during the winter, leaving you in just a t-shirt and pants, and you were never cold. It's kind of ironic to see you cold when you have a jacket _and_ your scarf," a girl with jade green eyes said as she crossed her arms as she stood next to Korra. This girl's name is Asami Sato. She turned 19 yesterday, a non bender, the current owner of Future Industries, and is best friends with Korra.

"Maybe it's because about 50 degrees colder down here than it is in the city," Mako retorted.

"Good point," Bolin said as he patted his brother on the shoulder.

"C'mon, you guys, I really wanna get back to the village. I really think that no one would want to miss their own birthday, now would they?" Korra said. They all laughed and Korra whistled for her polar bear dog, Naga. She had a point. It was Korra's 18th birthday, so they decided to celebrate it in her hometown. Of course they would only be staying for the night – Korra still had her air bending test the next day.

* * *

"Happy 18th birthday, Ravia!" a 25-year-old woman with ice-blue eyes said as Ravia entered the kitchen. Ravia cracked a huge smile as she saw what was on the table – a pot full of steaming sea prunes, a tea pot full of jasmine tea, a bowl of water tribe noodles, and a cake that said "Nothing's Better than Being 18! Happy Birthday, Ravia!" in navy blue icing.

"Anoka, you didn't have to do this all for me," Ravia said as she sat at the table next to her cousin.

"Ravi, don't be ridiculous. You're eighteen, and eighteen is your first year of adult hood – your year of freedom! Believe me, you do not know how happy I was to leave that house full of seven other sisters, it was a pain in the butt," Anoka said as she gathered a plate full of noodles. Ravi was already eating until she put down her chopsticks. Anoka realized what she said and quietly put down her plate.

"I just wish mine was here with me," Ravi said as she looked at her plate of noodles. It's been half a decade since she left the South Pole and on her special day the feeling of separation always found a way to crawl back into her nerves. Ravi missed her sister like heck and wants nothing more than to see her again.

"Ravi, you know you still have a chance to see her. She only lives across the bay on the island, so, why not pay her a visit sometime soon?" Anoka asked as she laid a hand on her cousin's hand.

"I . . . I just feel like my theory about her when I left was true. Even five years later, I still never wanted Korra to change. Believe me, I was thrilled that she came to the city, but . . . I'm just terrified about her reaction if I try to see her. What would she say?" Ravi asked as she looked out the balcony window to look at Air Temple Island, her sister's current home.

"You never know unless you try," Anoka said with a small smile. Ravi turned her head to look at her.

"I'll tell you what; tomorrow's your first day of break, so I'll let you do whatever you want, whether if it's going to the mall or hanging out with friends. Maybe what you need is to relax a little and just let things go," Anoka said as her smile emerged a little more to be visible. Ravi thankfully returned the favor and gave her cousin a hug.

"Thanks, Anoka," she said.

"You're welcome, Ravi. Now, eat up before you starve yourself until lunch!" Anoka teased. Ravi rolled her eyes and started to eat. Her cousin is too much like a mother to her sometimes.

* * *

"So, you're saying that when you were eleven, every time you ate fire flakes, you ended up putting something on fire by breathing out flames?" Mako asked his girlfriend as he gave her an amused smirk.

"Hey, it's not my fault! Besides, I didn't notice until I was thirteen that I was eating the hot package instead of the mild," Korra said as she crossed her arms, trying not to smile.

"It's true; one day at school, she had brought a pack of fire flakes for lunch and one of her friends commented to make sure that she didn't burn down the school. Korra assured her group that she wouldn't catch anything on fire since she had started fire bending classes, and when she was halfway through the bag, the girl sitting next to her said that she was eating the hot package and Korra immediately started to bang her head on the table!" Senna said as her daughter blushed.

"It's not a lie; she was so embarrassed that she didn't ask for fire flakes until after she turned fifteen!" Tonraq said with a laugh. Her friends laughed and she joined them after a moment of trying to hide her own amusement. Team Avatar had arrived at her parents' igloo about half an hour ago and they immediately welcomed them all and told them to make themselves at home. Right now, they were all snuggled up by the fireplace on the three couches shaped in a "U" in front of it with a mug of hot cocoa, sharing stories about Korra when she was younger. Korra had changed into a comfortable thick nightgown after dinner and was snuggled up in Mako's side with his arm around her waist in the middle part of the "U". Asami had also changed into her thick winter nightgown and sat on the right couch with her legs tucked in at her side with her arms on the arm rest that was closest to Korra and Bolin was at Asami's right side with criss crossed legs and his mug of hot cocoa in his hands. Korra's parents were in the same position as Korra and Mako on the left couch.

When the laughing subsided, Senna put her mug on the coffee table next to the kettle of steaming hot cocoa.

"Korra, why don't you show your friends around the house and hang around for a little bit in your room? I have something big planned for your dessert tonight that's meant to be a surprise, so for the time being, I'm gonna need you four to stay away from the kitchen," Senna said with a warm smile.

"Sure! C'mon, I'll show you guys to your rooms and then we'll head into mine. I think I might have a few things that we can do in there," Korra said as she stood up. The four teenagers stood up and followed her down the corridor as they talked.

"My room is the third door to the right. Mako's room is to the left of mine, Bolin's room is next Mako's room on the very left, and Asami's room is on my right, as you already know since I dragged you along to change," Korra said as she directed them to their rooms. The boys got settled in for a minute and met up with the girls in Korra's room.

For the next 30 minutes, Korra told them about many stories about herself in her pre-teen and younger teenage years. They laughed, they teased, they cried – up until Bolin caught sight of two certain things on Korra's shelf mounted on the wall.

"Uh, I hope you don't mind me asking, 'cause this is just out of curiosity, but what's that book and frame doing up there? They look kind of . . . ancient," Bolin said a little hesitantly as he tried to figure out the right way to put his question to avoid a hit upside the head from his brother. Korra smiled and rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked to the shelf.

"Maybe it's because they sort of are, Bo," she said as she blew off the thick layer of dust off of the items. She walked back to her rather large queen bed and set them down in front of her. The book turned out to be a photo album that was filled by the time Korra was 13 and the frame was a picture of her and her sister Ravia at the age of 11 – two years before Ravi had ran away.

They flipped through the album first. Korra explained to them that the girl that looked exactly like them was a very close friend of hers that happened to be her twin from a different mother. She would never be able to bring herself to tell them who the identical girl really was.

"Seriously, girl, your father must've been staring down every single guy that gave you a glance!"

"Actually, that's a really precise comment; thanks to my training, I was able to beat every single boy in the whole school by the time I was in third grade. I mastered water bending by then, not to mention that parts of me were already starting to become kinda hard. By the time I started middle school, my curves became quite visible since I liked my tops tight, and the gym uniform wasn't exactly revealing, but it was enough for my muscles to be visible, so whenever my dad was around, he scared off the boys for me – and judging by how timid Mako was earlier, he's pretty scary."

"Hey, no judgment! C'mon, Korra, you at least have to admit that you were at least intimidated by him when you were younger!"

"Sorry, sweetie, but I've been locked away in a compound for my whole life, and I've always been Daddy's Little Girl. Besides, even if I was, I'd be too young to remember."

"Whoa! Korra, what are you guys wearing in this?"

"Geez, Bolin, calm down! It was just a costume!"

"That's a what now?"

"A costume. It was the Fall Fest dance at school. We were both at sixth grade, and I wasn't really a big fan of them, but I went anyways, they were fun. It was Halloween themed, so we were recommended to wear our costumes to the dance. Ravi and I went with three other girls. She ended up being Katniss Everdeen and I was a vampire. It was probably the best fun I had when I was in middle school."

"Hold up! Is that _make-up_ I see?"

"Mako, shut up! You out of all people know that for me to look that good, I would've needed to be forced into it!"

"Well, that sounds like you."

"She's got a point."

"Were you put in for a 'if-you-do-this-I'll-get-you-whatever-you-want' deal with your parents? I remember Pema had to do that to you last month at the gala."

"Once again, you guys – _shut. Up!_"

After a while of laughing at some funny, hysterical, odd, and just plain normal pictures of Korra and her somehow mysterious childhood twin bestie, they moved on to the picture frame. Asami and the brothers scooted closer to Korra as she showed them the photo of her and Ravi. It was when they were four-years-old in front of a huge castle made out of snow that they made with their water bending.

"That is some castle, Korra," Bolin remarked as he examined the details closely.

"Thanks, Bo."

"And, just out of curiosity, what happened to her? Why haven't you ever mentioned her before?" Asami asked her best friend.

"I was just thinking the same thing, Asami," Mako said while looking at her. Korra was quiet for a moment, trying to come up with an excuse to get her out of her situation. But she took a little too long to respond and her friends sensed her tension and immediately started to apologize.

"Oh, were we a little too demanding?" Asami asked with genuine concern.

"We don't blame you for not talking about it, you know," Bolin said reassuringly.

"It's okay, Korra. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Mako said as he placed a hand warmly on her shoulder. Korra looked up at them and gave them a weak smile.

"Thanks for understanding, you guys," she said with a very, very slight hint of strain in her voice. Then, her mother called the children down to the dining room for desert.

"Can you guys go ahead without me? I just need sometime alone," Korra asked them, her voice slightly cracking as her eyes became misty.

"Of course," Asami replied softly, giving her a quick hug of comfort.

"If it makes you feel better later on," Bolin said with a soft smile.

"Sure thing, Korra. If your mother asks where you are, we'll just say that you needed to think about something," Mako said while giving his girlfriend a comforting squeeze.

"Thanks, you guys. I really appreciate it," Korra said as she fought to keep her voice from cracking again. Asami and Bolin slid off of her bed and stood outside her door quietly as they waited for Mako.

"Hey; you sure you're alright?" Mako asked Korra, his arm still around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to think about her for a bit longer. The last time I saw Ravi was when I was thirteen, and . . . she really was my twin. We had the same facial traits, the same personality, the same birthday; she was a complete replica of me. I haven't seen her in five years and she was my first friend. And I don't even know where she is, now . . ." Korra trailed off as she explained to her boyfriend.

"I understand. I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay," Mako said as he gave her another soft squeeze.

"Thanks for being there, Mako," Korra said quietly. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before she told him to go catch up with the other two. He obeyed and once she was alone, she let a few tears spill over her eyes. She looked at the photos of her and her long-lost twin sister, each silly picture bringing back happy, but painful memories. She walked out to her balcony and held the framed photo of her four-year-old self and Ravi with her elbows resting on the railing. Her tears splattered on the glass of the frame as they poured like a waterfall.

"The only question I have left is 'why?' Why did you leave, Ravi? Fourteen years of separation and on the ninth year, you leave? Just . . . why?" Korra asked to no one in particular as she looked at the picture. She did what she did when she was four when she was settled in the compound and held the photo frame close to her chest as she continued to cry in agony over the still not-understandable disappearance of her sister, and she didn't come back to the main den for a long time.

* * *

"Hey, guys; check this out. More pictures of Korra and Ravia as kids," Bolin said as he caught sight of the suddenly filled walls of pictures of Korra in her childhood in the hallway.

"It's almost like they're in a photo shoot. Honestly, most of these pictures are mostly posing while on a vacation, or just for complete randomness," Asami said as she looked at one when Korra and Ravia were next to two blue surf boards standing on a towel on the beach on Ember Island, one hand on a hip and the other arm around the other's shoulder.

"No, they weren't; they were just good posers," Senna said as she snuck up on the three teenagers. They turned to face her, but then noticed that she had on a sad smile.

"I'm assuming that Korra told you about Ravia?" she asked as she stepped to look at a more professional picture of the two girls.

"Yes, she did. She told us that she hasn't seen her in about five years. Do you know the reason? She seemed a little timid to tell us. We figured it must've taken a harsh toll on her," Mako asked hesitantly. Senna sighed sadly, but it was also full of understanding. They deserved to know about Korra's past with her sister. They were her friends, and they were teenagers – there was no way they were gonna let the subject about Ravia drop.

"Come into the living room. I'll tell you in there. Tonraq had to turn in early since he has a hunting trip tomorrow, so we'll be fine," she said. They followed her silently back to the living room and she poured them another mug of hot cocoa, each of them politely saying a small "thank you" before sitting on the middle couch with Senna sitting the left couch.

"So she only mentioned the part of her not seeing Ravia for five years?" Senna asked as she poured herself a mug. They nodded.

"She also said something about being twins from different mothers," Bolin said.

"That comment right there is half true," Senna said. They gave her confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked.

"Korra and Ravia . . . they are twins, but _not_ from different mothers," Senna said. The three teenagers were shocked, their jaws hitting the ground.

"So, you're saying that . . ." Asami started, still trying to process the news.

"Yes; Korra and Ravia are twin sisters, and are both of my daughters," Senna said, tracing the rim of her mug.

"That explains the whole identical faces thing," Bolin said.

"It does, but why would she pretend that Ravia was her best friend instead of her twin sister?" Mako asked.

"Let me take this from the beginning," Senna began.

"Korra was the first born only a minute before Ravia. Being the older twin, once the two started to play with one another as infants, Ravia seemed to know that she was younger and looked up to Korra. Because of her close following to her, the two girls had a very strong bond. When they turned three, they found out they were water benders and practiced with each other constantly. About a month after they turned four, they were practicing on making frost with their breath. Korra ended up breathing a little too hard and instead of fog coming from her mouth, flames did. The two girls excitedly told us about Korra's discovery. About a day or two after that, their childhood bully decided to try to catch Ravia alone. Korra caught him throwing rocks at her sister, and Ravi wasn't holding up too well. Furious that her sister was being beaten, she defended her, and once the rocks started to be directed at her as well, she flung out her arms in an attempt to swat them away, but instead of actually hitting them, she sent all of the rocks flying back to him and the results for him weren't very well. The two figured out that she had earth bent the rocks and told us that, too.

"Tonraq and I contacted the White Lotus and they came as quickly as they could. Ravia was sitting on the floor playing with a toy motorcycle when they came. She looked at them curiously and remembered that they were here to watch Korra bend. She smiled as she listened to our conversation. When Korra literally destroyed the wall as her entrance with earth bending, Ravi had to fight laughing. The next day, Korra was finishing packing up when they started to talk. They said that they would miss each other and would see each other at school. Their departure from each other was so heartbreaking, though. They hugged for an eternity, not wanting to let go. They whispered 'I love you' one more time before they broke apart and ran the opposite direction from the other. Up until school started the following week, Ravi had stopped talking to anybody and ate very little. There were reports from Katara that Korra was the same. Once school started, they went back to normal at the thought of being able to see each other more often. But once the sixth grade ended, Korra had to be homeschooled for the rest of the middle school semester. It was when they were in eighth grade that Ravi decided to run away. She had done it several times before, but they were temporary, so Tonraq and I learned to get used to her disappearances. But that was permanent. She left a note saying that she had repetitive dreams of Korra being taken by the White Lotus for over a week and felt that she was maturing every time she saw it. She couldn't take the pain anymore because the silliness of Korra was the best part of her and seeing it go away was like her being ripped away from her again.

"Korra had muted out for an entire year over the disappearance of her sister – that's how devastated she was. She soon moved past it and returned to her usual upbeat self in a matter of days following New Years, but I can tell that it still haunts her to this day. She was completely distraught and took time off from practice for about a month so she could recover. Korra loved her twin sister so much and she ran away. And we haven't seen her since," Senna explained the whole story to the teenagers. Asami had taken a handkerchief to wipe away the tears that had managed to some to her emotional side and spill over Korra's sad past. Bolin was also on the verge of crying, but held back the tears as he held his head in his hands, with Mako staring sadly at his mug in his hands, his index finger tapping lightly on the side. They all stayed quiet for an eternity until Bolin lifted his head and spoke after wiping away the few tears that managed to escape.

"That's probably the reason why she was so timid to tell us the reason why she hasn't seen Ravi in years. She was trying to come up with an excuse or lie because the effect was too hard on her and she couldn't admit it to us," Bolin pieced together.

"No wonder why she was so quiet," Asami noted to herself.

"You have a point. Once we asked her about Ravi, she immediately closed her mouth and was most-likely swimming through her thoughts to come up with a lie or excuse to make her story more believable. I stayed back to talk to her for a minute and could see her eyes getting misty. She must've been very depressed when she heard the news," Mako said.

"So now that you three know the real reason Korra was hesitant tonight, I want you to make sure that you don't push her on the subject. Her birthday is always the most depressing day of the year for her now, and she would probably be furious with me for telling you without clearing up with her first. Don't mention anything about what I told you to her. Not only will she be furious, but we don't want to risk her muting out completely," Senna warned them. They gave her a nod and decided to lighten up the gloomy mood with some dessert. When they went into the dining room, Korra showed up feeling slightly depressed, but happy nonetheless and they ate cake, chocolate ice cream, and a whole other assortment of chocolate desserts as they reminisced Korra's happy memories that were anything but related to Ravi – and she was glad.

* * *

**Okay, once again, a little angsty here and there, this isn't going to stay with the genre of angst for long. Things are gonna lighten up after this. I hope you guys liked this chapter. R&R, please?**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra". Belongs to Mike and Bryan. The only thing I will ever own is the plot of this story and Ravia.**


	3. It's Good to See You Again

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what you people are thinking, you're plotting my death for an absolutely long disappearance without an update and now you're like "WTF, woman, it's about time you updated anything!" Well, excuuuuse me, people, but really, I'm not to blame . . . well, actually I am. But I'm not gonna waste your time right this moment, so, go ahead, read along, I'll throw everything else out later, you know, same old, same old.**

* * *

Team Avatar bid farewell to Korra's parents the next morning as they boarded on the ship back to Republic City. Judging by how early the ship left, they wouldn't get back until tomorrow morning. Until then, they used a few of Korra's things that she got from some other close friends from her childhood – a bow and arrow given by her father, the documentaries about Korra through her childhood until now which were given by her mother, a macramé loom – something she had learned to love doing when she was 15 – given by Master Katara, and some other things like a volleyball, boxing gloves, and new hunting boots given by her friends she knew as a young girl.

They just finished Korra's second documentary when they got bored and decided to try out Korra's bow in the gym in the huge luxury ship.

"Did your dad make that?" Mako asked as the team walked down the hall to the gym.

"Yes. I can always tell if my father made his weapons or not," Korra said as she pretended to shoot an arrow with the bow.

"How? Is it how it looks?" Asami asked.

"Actually, no. that's how I thought I could tell when I was younger but when I compared my father's bow to a bought bow, his bows have more accuracy and quality. The bought bow, it's good, but it's just not as strong. My father's bows are strong enough for the arrow to pierce through the other side of an animal or to get firmly stuck in a bone," she said with a smirk. Their jaws dropped to the ground.

"Your dad is _awesome!_" Bolin said as he threw up his hands.

"I know he is," Korra said as they walked into the gym. They went to the archery station and Korra stood at the 100 feet point in front of a target.

"Are you sure you can shoot it from that far?" Mako asked as they took a few steps back.

"Pppft, please; if I'm shooting with one of my father's bows, this is probably the closest I can get to a target. Any closer and the arrow would be flying through the window," Korra asked as she took an arrow from her sheath secured around her hip.

"Do you know how to shoot a bow and arrow? This is just out of curiosity since you never mentioned you with weapons before," Asami asked.

"This is my right hand weapon; both mine and my father's. Ever since I was five, I would go with him on hunting trips. I started learning how to hunt when I was ten. The last time I went hunting with him was a week before I left for Republic City, so I know how to handle this kind of thing," she said, "but you might wanna take a step or two more back." They did what they were told and she placed the arrow in the bow. She pulled back and took aim. She angled the bow for a few seconds until she let go of the string, sending the arrow flying, and in half of a second, it went straight into the center of the target. Korra's friends' jaws dropped as they processed what just happened.

"Talk about accuracy and quality," Mako said as he continued to stare at the target.

"You wanna see something even more impressive?" Korra said. They turned to look at her and she took another arrow from her sheath and placed it in the bow. She aimed and angled the bow again, let go of the string, and the arrow ended up going through the first arrow and half of it went through the target with a long splintering _crraaacccckkkkk!_ Her friends were speechless for a moment and Korra smiled as she took a side glance at their gawking faces.

"What does your father do to make his bows _that_ strong, for Dear Yue's sake?!" Bolin said as he looked from Korra to the target. She just shrugged with a smile.

"If Future Industries was a weaponry factory, I would definitely need your father to make bows and arrows. You were not joking when you said his bows were high accuracy and quality," Asami said as she examined Korra's bow.

"Oh, he makes more than bows, Asami. Even though he sticks with bows like I do, he also how taught me how to handle knifes, daggers, swords, and all other assortments of blades," Korra said as she put her free hand on her hip.

"Is that why you were able to kick my ass in sword sparing last week?" Mako said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"That, and because I was in the advanced group when it was time for me to start my weaponry classes when I was 13," said. Then, the teenagers felt the ship stop. They walked to the closest window and saw that they were docked at Republic City.

"Looks like we're here," Bolin said as they looked out the window.

"Hey Korra, wasn't your air bending test supposed to be yesterday?" Asami asked as they stepped back from the window.

"Yeah, but Tenzin figured that it would take some time for us to get back, so he moved it to the afternoon of the day we got back," she explained, "Well, the last one to the deck with all their stuff is a rotten sea prune!" With that, she impressively yanked out the second arrow, which was perfectly fine, out of the target, and placed it back in her sheath as she ran out of the gym laughing.

"Hey, so not fair!" Bolin said s he followed her.

"And no bending, either!" Mako yelled as he ran after them.

"Just because I'm a non bender doesn't mean I'm not a fast runner!" Asami shouted as she sprinted after the boys.

By the time they got to the deck, Korra was putting her things at the back of Naga's saddle, and Bolin ended up being the "rotten sea prune". They took the ferry back to the Island to see the air bending kids at the practice ground by the spinning gates weaving in and out as they took turns.

"Well, let's get some lunch. It's about an hour until my test, so might as well eat until then," Korra said as they stood in front of the two dorms. The boys headed to their rooms in the boys' dormitory while Korra and Asami went to their rooms in the girls' dormitory.

"So Korra, I was thinking that after your test, the team should go out. We haven't hung around and had fun in a few months, you know, with Bolin and pro-bending, Mako and his job down at the Police Force, me and my company, you and your air bending training – you know what I mean. We haven't gone out together since we came back from the South Pole when you got our bending back. Maybe we should just take a break from everything and hang out like we used to," Asami said as they walked down the halls.

"Probably not until after dinner. Tenzin still wants me to sharpen up on a few things until then. But if we can reschedule for tonight, then definitely, we can go out," Korra said as they stood in front of their rooms – they were next door to each other.

"Alright, that can be arranged," Asami said with a smile, "See you at the dining room?"

"Yup." They split their ways and met up outside where they boys were patiently waiting. They ate a small lunch and Korra headed down to the gates to practice with the kids while the boys sat down in the grass nearby.

"Why'd you put your hair down, Kor?" Asami asked.

"I don't know. I really didn't feel like putting it up. I hate dealing with the fact that my hair can be vicious when it's thick," Korra replied with a shrug.

"Trust me, I feel your pain," Asami said with a wave of her hand. She joined the boys on the grass.

"I know that it's only 12:00 in the afternoon, but I could really use a double-foam mocha latté," Asami said with a little hand motion after a couple of minutes of talking about random things.

"The more I think about it, I could go for some jasmine tea," Mako said.

"I'm not thirsty, but I am, for some really weird reason, a _lot_ hungrier than usual. I could go for another serving of lunch," Bolin said as he tapped his chin.

"Hey, they have a new café at Dragoness Mall. Maybe we could go there," Asami suggested.

"Isn't that the mall that's right across the street from the docks?" Mako asked. Asami nodded.

"It's the closest to the ferries, so we won't really need to worry about getting a cab. We can just take the ferry to the mainland, walk to the mall, please ourselves there, and come back with ease," Asami said.

"Well, let's go, then! I swear, I'm so hungry that I could eat an ostrich-horse," Bolin said, his stomach grumbling after to prove his point. Mako and Asami laughed and stood up to tell Korra that they were leaving to get something at the café.

"Hey Korra, we're gonna go ahead and go to the new café at the mall across the street from the docks. We'll be back in time for the sparing part of the test," Asami said.

"Good enough for me," Korra yelled, since she was in the middle of going through the gates. Asami gave the boys two thumbs up and they went down to the docks to catch the next ferry to the mainland.

* * *

Ravia was just walking out of a sports mall with a bag of new sporting gear when her stomach started to grumble.

"Guess I haven't realized how hungry I am," she muttered to herself. She looked around and saw the mall's newest café, the Emerald Boar. It just opened up in Ba Sing Se, and from what her friends had said when they went last week when she was sick, it's a pretty good place.

"That's probably a good place to eat something," she said to herself. She walked across the large hallway to the café and stood in a short line as she looked at the menu above. As she was in the middle of deciding, she heard someone behind her.

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" asked a girl with raven black hair and jade green eyes behind her. Ravia turned around and raised an eyebrow at her, a little confused as to what the girl was talking about.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be at the island getting ready for your air bending test?" a boy with jet black hair, amber eyes, and a red scarf asked her as he pointed a thumb behind him as he referred to Air Temple Island. She gave him a confused look. Now she was a little more flustered.

"And besides, you were in the middle of going through the gates when we left, there is no way that you could've gotten here before us," a boy with the same jet black hair and forest green eyes said to Ravia. She gave them a crazy expression. _What_ in the _world_ is _going on?!_

"Uh, I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked politely as possible.

"Honestly, Korra, we don't have time for this!" the amber-eyed boy said. Ravi's eyes widened in delight at the sound of her sister's name.

"I can't decide if I should get the fire-flaked jerky burger with a side of chicken, or the egg-and-cow-pig-beef deluxe with a side of mild-fire-flaked moose-lion meat!" the forest-green-eyed boy said as he tapped his index and middle fingers on his chin.

"If I may, I would suggest to _not_ order the fire-flaked jerky burger, because it gave me food poisoning for a week when I tried it," the jade-eyed girl said.

"Let me guess, Korra forced you to try it, didn't she?" The amber-eyed boy asked with a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Yes! Seriously, I don't even know how you two can eat things that come from the Fire Nation or anything that's covered in fir flakes, that thing was _hot!_" the girl exclaimed, slightly exasperated, "And you still owe me for doing that, and that happened two weeks ago! Seriously, Korra, you can be way too sneaky for some people's taste, you know that?" the jade-eyed girl said to Ravi.

"Wait, did you say 'Korra'? As in _Avatar_ Korra?" she asked, just to clear up her suspicions.

"Yeah," the three said slowly.

"And that's supposed to be you," the amber-eyed boy said. Ravi beamed with delight.

"No, no, no, I'm Ravia – Korra's my twin sister. We're identical twins," Ravia said, trying to hold back her ginormous smile. The jade-eyed girl's jaw dropped to the ground, the amber-eyed boy's eyes widened in shock, and the forest-green-eyed boy slapped himself in the forehead.

"Well, that was a real slap in the face," the forest-green-eyed boy said.

"Here, we'll treat you lunch. We'll tell you how we knew you before this whole misunderstanding came along over some food," the jade-eyed girl said to her. They ordered their food and found a table in front of the window.

The jade-eyed girl and the amber-eyed boy with the red scarf did most of the explaining, the forest-green-eyed boy only putting in bits and pieces of it in since he was literally stuffing food in his mouth. At the end of the explanation, it made more sense as to why they thought she was Korra.

"Sounds like she hasn't changed a bit since I left," she said quietly as she traced the rim of her cup of lemon tea.

"What do you mean?" the jade-eyed girl asked her.

"I ran away in the fear of my sister changing. I already know what you're gonna say, 'there is no way that I can ever see that happening', yada, yada, yada, so you don't need to say anything. But on the night that I ran away, I was having repetitive dreams of when Korra was whisked away by the Whit e Lotus when we were four, and I always felt like she was maturing every time I saw it. I didn't want her silliness to disappear, so I did what I did best and ran away," she explained. She took a long sip from her steaming cup of tea and she set it down when she remembered something.

"By the way, I never got your names," she said.

"My name's Asami, and this is Mako and Bolin," the jade-eyed girl introduced the rest of the table.

"Oh, now it makes more sense why you know my sister so well! You guys made up the new Team Avatar. You're Asami Sato, runner of Future Industries. And you two were pro-benders for the Fire Ferrets, the Fabulous Bending Brothers, as everyone in the city called you guys. My sister replaced your water bender and ended up playing with you guys," Ravi said as she referred to each of the other table members.

"Looks like someone's been doing their research," Bolin commented after a small burp. Asami and Mako rolled his eyes at him.

"Ever since she got into town, I've been reading all the catalogs, magazines, and all the weekly papers to look up on Korra and you guys. I was thrilled that she came to the city, trust me on that, but until I bumped into you guys, I always thought she became a complete stranger, so I never pulled up enough courage to go up to the island myself," Ravia said. It was quiet for a moment or two until Ravia spoke up in a small, soft voice.

"Can I . . . do think that I can . . . you know . . . catch a ride with you guys on the ferry back to the Air Temple?" Ravia stammered and hesitated as she asked.

"Of course you can! Why would you need to ask?" Asami asked, the boys a little too stunned to respond.

"It's just . . . okay, if there's one thing that you can tell apart from me and my sister is that I do _not_ like to barge in without asking, and she just steps right in. When we were younger, I would have to talk her out of things to save both of us from getting in-school detention, believe me on that," Ravi said. They all cracked up laughing.

"Yeah, sure, you can definitely come along with us," Mako said.

"Yeah, and if there's anything Korra would love, it's seeing her long-lost sister," Bolin said genuinely.

"Really?" Ravi asked.

"Heck yeah! You were all she ever talked about when we were hanging in her room last night at your parents' house!" he replied. Ravi beamed at herself hearing this news. Looks like her sister really did miss her as much as Ravi missed her.

"Oh, and another thing, have you read this week's paper yet?" Bolin asked as they were throwing their trash.

"No, not yet; I was planning on doing so before I go to bed. Why?" Ravi asked as she collected her things.

"Okay, just to give you a little personal info on your sister, Asami is dying to try to girly Korra up, which is impossible, so us boys are trying to make her forget about it, and my big brother Mako right here is her boyfriend," he said as they walked out of the café. Ravi raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yep. Why do you look so confused?" Mako asked her.

"I'm just surprised that she actually has one. Ever since we were little, I would fall for one guy after another grade after grade and she was never interested in _one guy_. I guess I never saw her having a boyfriend and dating. It was never in her nature to be in a relationship. It's about time she fell for someone. But I guess I forgot that the Avatar only falls in love once," she said. They nodded in approval and they talked about Korra and what she would most likely be doing now. Once on the ferry, Ravi ha suddenly became quiet as a flashback from when she and Korra were seven came back into her mind.

* * *

_*Flashback to a stormy night when Korra was visiting for the week when they were seven*_

_The wind was howling harshly against the house. Thunder was roaring like an infuriated tigerdillo. Lightning flashed through the windows, the curtains causing to create lingering shadows that could frighten the younger twin in a heartbeat. The house was quiet until Korra heard screaming from the bed across the room. She groggily sat up and quickly rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she realized it was Ravia that was screaming._

_"No! No! Let me go! Stop it! Please! Mom! Daddy! Korra! Someone! Please, help!" she cried out in agony. Korra leapt out of her bed and sprinted to her sister's. Being the frail, skinny, stick-like girl she was, it took her a minute to climb on top of the bed, which only added on to her desperation to hurry and keep her sister quiet before `someone came running into the room._

_Finally, after five failed attempts, she managed to get her knee over the edge. It was enough to pull the rest of her body on it and crawl to her sister's identical frail, skinny, stick-like figure that was jerking, jumping, and turning in all directions, tangling half of her sheets in her legs. Korra shook Ravi for a moment or two until Ravia sat up with a thin layer of sweat covering her forehead and tears running down her face. She saw Korra sitting in front of her, asking her if she was okay with a very worried expression. Ravia hugged her tightly as she cried, telling her about her awful nightmare. Korra didn't say anything as she held her little sister in her skinny, but strong, sturdy, and firm arms, nor did she say anything after. She rocked very slightly from side to side as she let Ravi cry. And then, she started to sing their favorite lullaby that their mother used to sing to them as toddlers, and that Master Katara had taught and sang to her to ease her to sleep._

_"Silver light;  
She turned her face up to the starlit sky  
And on this night began to wonder why.  
She knew that soon the day would come."_

_"Born to be  
An heir of beauty and serenity.  
Into this world she entered quietly.  
To her surprise she was the one."_

_"Destiny was close behind her,  
Phantom of borrowed life.  
And the sea was a reminder,  
Mirror of given light."_

_Ravia had quieted down and her crying had stopped as she listened to her sister's enchanting and soothing voice._

_"Can you sing the rest of it, too?" she asked quietly. Korra nodded her head and Ravi cuddled back under the sheets. Korra stroked her long, wavy, chestnut locks as she sang the rest of the lullaby, Ravi listening to her contently as she was lulled to sleep by her sister's soft, soothing voice._

_"Then one day,  
The sign she waited for in skies of gray  
Traversed a winding road and came her way.  
She found the love she hoped she would."_

_"But she knew  
That she had promises to stay true to,  
The dormant daughter of the silver moon,  
Then all at once, she understood."_

_"Destiny was close behind her,  
Phantom of borrowed life.  
And the sea was a reminder,  
Mirror of given light."_

_"From the sky  
She watched the life  
She'd known she would leave behind.  
Said goodbye  
And gave her people  
Life through her sacrifice."_

_Korra smiled as her sister's eyes fluttered shut, heavy with a need for sleep. She kissed her forehead lightly before climbing down off of the bed and cuddling under her own covers. That night, Ravia had a nice quiet sleep, dreaming of endless fairytales. Korra, however, took some time to fall asleep._

_After an hour, the howling of the wind stopped, the thunder quieted, and the lightning went away. Korra got up and pulled back the curtains to reveal a crystal clear sky – and smack dab in the middle of the highest point in the sky was the radiant full moon. Korra felt energy surge through her, knowing what water benders can do during a full moon. She stared at the moon for a long while, smiling at Princess Yue that ruled the night sky. Then, Korra sang the lullaby that suited Yue's role:_

_"But she knew  
That she had promises to stay true to:  
The Dormant Daughter of the Silver Moon,  
Then all at once, she understood."_

_"Destiny was close behind her,  
Phantom of borrowed life.  
And the sea was a reminder,  
Mirror of given light"_

_"From the sky  
She watched the life  
She'd known she would leave behind.  
Said goodbye  
And gave her people  
Life through her sacrifice."_

_By the time she ended the lullaby, she could tell that Yue was smiling down at her, and she smiled back at the shining moon. Korra's favorite story was Yue's, and she loved all the legends and fantasies that went with her. Leaving the curtains open, she hopped down from the windowsill and crawled back into her bed, replaying the lullaby in her head that slowly led her to a dreamful night, full of the moon, her water bending master, her past incarnation, and Yue herself._

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

"Did you get any of that?" Bolin asked her. That was enough to snap Ravi back into reality.

"What? I'm sorry, I zoned out for a few minutes," she said.

"I said . . . you know, it's gonna take too long to explain. Your sister knows what I'm talking about, anyway, and we're here," he said as he looked ahead to the island. The ferry docked and Mako, Bolin, and Asami walked to the exit until they noticed that Ravi was still lingering in front of the railing, debating on whether or not she should stay on the ferry and go back to the mainland, or toughen up and go with her sister's friends to see her again. Asami seemed to understand and went back to her.

"Ravi, I know that she'll be happy to see you. All she ever talked about last night was you. Don't worry about her maturing, because by how she was in her documentaries, she wasn't the least bit of what you call 'mature'. She's still as silly as she used to be, maybe even sillier. One thing's for sure, she won't be matured at all," she leaned in so the boys couldn't hear, "even after she and Mako get married and have kids," she said with a teasing but serious grin. Ravia had to laugh in her hand at that part. Asami had told her all about Korra and Mako's strong-going relationship, and how those two were the icon in the papers for months. "Mako and Korra" this, and "Korra and Mako" that. Ravia even commented on how she never noticed that since she always went straight to her sister's weekly update and the sports section, usually to check pro bending and volleyball.

"Come with us, Ravia. I swear to the spirits above that she will be beyond delighted to see you again," Asami said. A moment or two passed before Ravi finally made up her mind and went with them. They walked up to the training grounds to see Korra wiping her forehead with a towel and had on an exhausted, but triumphant smile on her face. She sat down on a large stone and drank from her water bottle as she watched the air bending kids play by the gates.

"I think we should surprise her. I'll stay here and you three go up. I'll come out after she tells you everything, but keep her outside," Ravi said.

"Sounds like a plan."

"She's gonna be so surprised!"

"Not to mention beyond happy!"

Korra saw her friends talking as they walked up the steps to see her. She smirked as they saw her.

"Took you guys long enough. I just finished, which means that you guys missed the whole thing," Korra said as she stood up. Mako smiled wryly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Oh, by the way, did you pass?" he asked her, his mood immediately perking up. She flashed them two thumbs up, and it was enough to set off a barrage of screaming, yelling, shouting, and congratulating in delight.

"Oh, my spirits, that's awesome!" Bolin said as he gave her a high five.

"I know, right! But it still doesn't change the fact that Tenzin still wants me to work on some new techniques later. Ugh," she said, rolling her eyes as she slung her towel over her shoulder. Then, there was a short sequence of unknown laughter. Korra's eyebrows furrowed. She knew that laugh. It was her laugh, but at the same time, not her laugh. It was bigger and matured than the last time she heard it, but she knew that laugh. She just couldn't figure out where. The laughter lasted for a moment, and then was followed by a voice.

"Yep; haven't changed a bit. You know, it's really ironic how all you ever wanted to do was train, and the next time I see you again, you're complaining about it? I personally think that it should still be vice-versa, don't you?" it said. Korra knew that voice. Like the laugh, it was her voice, but at the same time, not her voice. Again, like the laugh, it was bigger and matured than the last time she heard it. She just couldn't figure out where, but she knew that voice. She arched an eyebrow at her friends and saw that they were motioning for her to turn around. She did what she was told and saw none other than herself standing a mere two yards in front of her with her arms crossed. And then it clicked – if Korra was facing herself, that meant that she was standing right in front of none other than her long-lost twin sister, Ravia.

The slight smirk was still plastered on her face as Korra took a few seconds to process what was happening. Then, slowly but surely, a huge smile crept on Korra's face.

"R-Ravia? Is it really you?" Korra managed to stutter out. Her voice was wavering because of the sudden appearance of delighted tears, and the smallness of her voice made her sound like she was an 11-year-old again. Ravia's smirk turned into a large grin as she nodded, tears also coming to her eyes. Both let out a staggered chuckle because of their attempt to hold back their tears until neither could take it anymore and Ravi sprinted into her sister's opening arms, letting the delighted tears spill. With both of them being the rather tall height of 5'7, they buried their faces in the other's neck, crying silently in the joy of seeing one another after five long years of separation. Both girls clung on to each other tightly, squeezing the very life out of one another. The moment suddenly turned back to the day when Korra was leaving, and both never wanted to let go.

After a minute or so of clinging to one another, they loosened each other's grip, only holding on to the other's hands.

"But, if you here in the city, why haven't you –" Korra started, her voice still slightly cracking because of the crying.

"It's because, for once, I was too chicken to come up here to see you again. I didn't know what your reaction would be. It scared me to death. I didn't want to come back and see you look at me with something other than friendliness and trustworthy. I didn't want to come to you and see that you've turned into a different person, someone that I didn't know – I didn't want to see you like a changed person. But what I heard you say was enough. It proved to me that I was _so_ wrong, that you haven't matured in anyway. Sure, they'll be parts of you that have switched around, but as long as you're still the pompous, trouble-making, stubborn, tomboyish girl I knew in our youth hood, I'll be happy. As long as you can forgive me for running away," Ravia explained to her sister, the tears returning as she spoke.

"Oh, Ravi. You're my sister, my best friend. Of course I would forgive you!" Korra said as she pulled her sister back in for another hug. But this one didn't last as long as the one before. After a few seconds, they parted and Korra turned to her friends.

"I know my mother must've told you guys that I had a twin sister," she said to them, and their eyes immediately widened with shock. Korra just laughed.

"It's okay, you guys. I'm not mad. I was actually planning to tell you guys after my test, but then the best surprise ever happened to be waiting behind me," she said as she looked back to Ravi. Both smiled and turned their attention back to the other three teenagers. Tears returned back into Korra's eyes.

"And I couldn't have asked for a better gift. Thank you guys, so much," she said as one tears managed to spill over. Mako opened his arms and Korra wrapped herself in his strong grip. Asami and Bolin joined the hug, and Ravi finally joined them, finally feeling like she was in place.

After a while, they parted at the sound of Bolin's growling stomach and laughed.

"Geez, Bolin, didn't you just eat?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, but like I said, I'm a _lot_ hungrier than usual! Can go inside and get a snack or something? At least I'll have something filled," he said.

"Sure. I'm taking a break before training, anyway," Korra said. Mako, Bolin, and Asami went ahead and Korra and Ravi strayed behind them by about three paces.

Right before they headed into the house, Korra and Ravi faced each other.

"I can't believe it's been so long," Korra said.

"I know. It seems like only yesterday when you were screaming out in joy about finding a polar bear-dog pup in a box on Christmas," Ravi joked, and both doubled up laughing. Korra then slung an arm over her sister's shoulder and Ravi wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked in.

"It's good to see you again."

* * *

**Okay, once again, the was a little . . . emotional. Jeez, even _I _almost cried when i was proofreading this!  
**

**REASONS WHY I WAS GONE SO LONG:  
1. I was grounded since New Years Eve.  
2. I was grounded from _everything_, and I'm not emphasizing "everything" to be funny to be funny, until now.  
3. I was given back my computer privileges on Day 3 of groundation but my mom took of my internet . . . until now.**

**So, yeah, if any of you have read my other story "Sharing the Same Dream", prepare yourselves for boring _and_ rather harsh chapters. Heh, heh, heh . . . heh. Yeah, I'm gonna go now before you guys get enough of me and getting grounded and actually plan to kill me. DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra" or "Daughter of the Moon". Belongs to either Mike and Bryan or Adriana Figueroa (P.S. I strongly recommend to check out that song on either youtube or buy it on iTunes - it's SOOOO FREAKIN' PRETTY! I decided to put it in because i actually sang it to my sister and brother - they fell asleep, and while i was listening to it, so did I. :'D). The only thing I will ever own is the plot and Ravia.**


End file.
